mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jade Harley
Jade Harley is a chum of John Egbert. She was named Farmstink Buttlass while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however she wrote a note in advance about it. She may or may not be emotionally interested in John. She lives with her Grandfather, with whom she often has "intense" confrontations. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up skirt. She has some sort of pet named "Bec," which Dave describes as a "fucking devilbeast" that should be "taken out behind the woodshed Jade should blow it's head off." Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried; either she can't handle a gun or Bec is too strong to have its head blown off. Unique among John's chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer and seems to have little interest in Sburb. Online, she has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with large amounts of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade sent John a green package, which he has thus far been unable to open. In Act 2, it fell into the abyss along with Dad's car and John's copy of the Sburb server application. Currently, there is no obvious method by which any of those objects can be retrieved. However, Jade apparently knew that this incident would happen beforehand and claims that John will get it back when he needs it. How she knew it would be lost or knows that John will get it back are currently unknown. Jade may have psychic - or "gnostic" - ability, to some extent. Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. She is forgetful and scrawls colorful reminders on her fingers. She has a flute which she plays, though her refrains are more silly than haunting. Jade lives in a very remote part of the world; she sent her gift to John several months in advance because "mail takes a while to get anywhere from here" and Rose talked about "whatever screwball cranny of the globe is tucked into." Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. The end-of-Act-II montage coordinates placed the volcanic island that is home to the Frog Temple at the same coordinates as the pumpkin that the Wayward Vagabond appearified in Act II. The appearifier was set to the pumpkin's location and time when the Vagabond first saw and used it. This suggests that Jade, or her grandfather, may be involved with the Underground Base somehow. It is possible that Jade may be the "Seer of Light" mentioned in Nanna's note to John at the end of Act II, due to the fact that one with psychic or gnostic ability can be referred to as a Seer. Gnostic ability Jade has been shown to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her. *Jade knew her gift to John would be lost, but says that it will be found again when he needs it. *Jade asked Rose about John's gift to her the second she finished opening it. *When Rose mentioned she'd had a pet, Jade knew that it was a male cat. Jade expressed knowledge that a certain game would come out that could bring Jaspers back to life, much like John's Nanna. As such, Dave is likely to prototype Rose's Kernelsprite with Jaspers (accidentally or on purpose is unknown). *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially, and wrote a note objecting to the name. Shirt Image Unique among the kids, the picture on Jade's shirt isn't a static image; it changes and shifts depending on events that have happened, are happening, or will happen. Currently, her shirt has displayed: *A diagram of an atom, shown right before the view is switched to the Wayward Vagabond in the (supposedly nuclear-powered) Skyship Base. *A pumpkin, shown right after the viewer tried to drop a pumpkin on her. *A leaf, shown when she was thinking about her interests, mainly horticulture. Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Category:Characters